


Moving Forward

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Other Characters are in as well, Romance, Self Confidence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: This is my first The Office fic and I love the show. I do have other fics tho so if you like Agents of SHIELD I have lots of fitzsimmons. It's also my first time doing first person view. So please be kind. Hope you like it!
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert, Roy Anderson/Pam Beesly
Kudos: 3





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The Office fic and I love the show. I do have other fics tho so if you like Agents of SHIELD I have lots of fitzsimmons. It's also my first time doing first person view. So please be kind. Hope you like it!

I twisted my ring on her finger, this was an amazing opportunity. A design program in New York? Sponsored by corporate? And it was on the weekends! I could finally leave my boring job as a receptionist and do what I wanted to do.

But that would mean that I wouldn’t see Jim 40 hours a week.

We would still keep in contact, right?

Yeah. He supported me. We could do it.

When Roy came in, I was excited to show him the pamphlet. I saw him shake his head.

“No, no. We can’t afford this.” He said. It stung.

“Corporate can help us out though. Look. It’s great and only three weeks apart. It’s an amazing opportunity for me.” I replied. I needed him to support me. Just like Jim did.

“I’m sorry, but no. Your art isn't even that good to be in this program. It’s too intense.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, no.”

“Why can’t you support me on this? I want to do it. I need to do it!” I never raised my voice, especially at the office. Several heads turned towards me. Including Jim’s.

“Babe, no. It’s not happening. Not on my watch.” He grabbed my arm to pull me with him. But the fact of the matter was, I couldn’t stand one more second in this miserable relationship where I have no breathing room.

“No. It’s not on your watch anymore.” I gently took off my ring and put it in his hand. I hated humiliating myself like this, and Roy. But, I had to put my foot down. Enough was enough.

“Pammy, you can’t mean this. Over a program.”

“I do, I’m sorry.” I lowered my head and went back to my desk, ready to push all of my emotions aside. I saw Roy in my peripheral vision leave the office. I silently mourned the last nine years of my life while I was writing an email to Jan saying I would love to do the program.

It was going to be a big adjustment and really awkward. Hopefully my family wouldn’t make a big fuss. They really liked Roy. But I can’t say the same for my coworkers. I feel their burning gaze on me. I hated being the center of attention.

And that’s why I needed to go to New York. To hone my craft, do what I’m passionate about. And that’s not answering phones. It’s art. And I would grow to be more confident. In myself, my relationships. I can’t be a wallflower anymore.

I have to be...myself.


End file.
